


Parents

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan, Gen, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Darcy/Morgan has a conversation with her parents.





	Parents

Morgan is cooking breakfast in the Communal kitchen when Tony walks in, their conversation about when she came from happened two days ago and no one has really seen him since so Morgan is a little surprised to see him.

"Hey, Intern." He said with a smile.

Morgan smile back as she finished the food, the others would be down soon enough and Morgan had always liked cooking.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, hungry?" she asked offering him a plate.

"Sure, I gotta talk to you anyway." 

They sat at the table, Morgan warily because what if Tony was too freaked out about her and wanted her to leave.

"So," Tony began,"This is for you."

Tony handed her a thick envelope and Morgan took it, opening it because he was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Morgan breathed out as she stared at the birth certificate and other documents.

"Look, you don't have to tell any one the truth of how you're my kid if you don't want to but, well, it would surprise very few people if I did have a kid, I wasn't always careful and I was young, you are young enough that it's still plausible that you're mine without the time travel thing." Tony explained.

"But why would you go through the trouble?" Morgan asked him, tears shining in her eyes, he was giving her a reason to stay, to hang out with him, he was giving her her dad back, even if her was younger and softer, less troubled.

"You came here to find me, Darcy, I never really thought about kids, not really, but I think I want to be the man you had as a father, I think I want to be a father." Tony admitted, "And I never thought that I would say that."

Morgan smiled at him with tears overflowing, "I'd like that."

"Good." Tony grinned, "I am going to tell Pepper the truth, I can't and won't lie to her about this, she may not be a genius but she's brilliant."

Morgan nodded, "And you're getting married, that would be one hell of a secret to keep. I don't mind."

"Good." Tony nodded, "And because I know Pepper there is a DNA test waiting to be done after we eat."

"A lie until proven otherwise when it comes to Starks?" Morgan's eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Exactly." Tony gave the same grin.

\---

Morgan chose not to be there when Tony told Pepper, it was for the best they decided, Morgan still missed her mom and seeing Pepper learn the truth would be hard.

She was in the lab she'd found and was tinkering with some of the bits and bobs when she heard the door open.

She looked up to see Pepper looking at her with tear filled eyes and a wistfulness that Morgan couldn't place.

"Well, you're definitely Tony's." She said staring at Morgan's project which squeaked at them.

Morgan smiled and the little robot crawled into her hand, clutching her thumb.

"I used to make these all the time for my mom." Morgan said softly, "She was so busy sometimes that she'd forget appointments, so, this little guy would sit at her desk or in her pocket and keep track of them to remind her. Or to tell her that that block of time was already filled." 

"It's cute." Pepper offered as she came to sit with Morgan.

"Thanks." Morgan looked at her mother, not sure why she was here.

"Was I happy?" Pepper asked after a long silence.

"With dad? Yeah, you were, you still were after, but you missed him and I was, am, a lot like him when I'm not hiding it." Morgan offered, "You used to take me flying in the Suits, you told me I could only go if I built my own."

Pepper laugh, "You took that as a challenge didn't you?"

Morgan grinned, "I did, I built my first Suit when I was nine, and you spent a week with me teaching me how to fly."

There was a solemn silence that followed before Pepper broke it.

"You're not going to exist in this time are you?" Pepper asked quietly.

"Probably not." Morgan admitted, "You didn't get engaged so soon in my time, my dad wasn't as close with the Avengers as he is now, Bucky wasn't found until later."

"Found?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow, "You mean revealed."

"I..." Morgan silenced herself and looked away.

"Ah." Pepper said, "You sent the email, you gave Bucky back to Steve, that's where it changed."

Morgan nodded, she never could lie to her mother.

"He was... Uncle Bucky and Grandpa Steve raised me when you were away, Uncle Bucky didn't want to fight anymore and Grandpa Steve went back to live a life with the people he loved, Uncle Bucky couldn't love him like that anymore and Grandpa Steve knew and understood, he changed a timeline too because he wouldn't live without Bucky even if he had Grandma Peggy. I couldn't leave Bucky like that." Morgan whispered and let Pepper pull her into a hug as she began crying.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Pepper soothed, fingers carding through Morgan's hair.

Morgan pulled away, "Don't tell Tony. It's not important."

"But it changed the future." Pepper said.

"Yeah, but only yours, I made a new future by sending the email, but mine is still there, Grandpa Steve got back from his new time I can too." Morgan told her.

"Are you going to find a way to?" Pepper asked.

Morgan smiled, "I already did, I like here,yes, I miss the family I grew up with but..., it's nice seeing them like this."

"Young?" Pepper asked with a smile.

"Happy. Light. Soft. In love." Morgan watched the smile fade from her mother's face, "They were happy enough back home but it was always weighed down by grief and loss and empty places where people should have been."

Pepper nodded, "I should go, I have a few meetings to get to."

Pepper stood to leave and Morgan followed her.

"Wait," Morgan pulled her little Record Meeting Bot from where it had tangled itself in her hair, "Take this. R.M.B. will help, they like helping and I don't have any use for it."

Pepper took the little Bot and let it climb into her pocket, "Tony's going to be jealous when he sees it."

Morgan smiled, "It's based off DUMM-E's coding, he was always my favorite of his creations."

Pepper pressed lightly on the Bot to make it hide in the pocket before she hugged Morgan again, "I may not be your birth mom, but I know she'd be proud of you."

"Thanks." Morgan whispered as she returned the hug, fingers squeezing Pepper's shirt tightly, "Mom."

Pepper pulled back and they both ignored each other's tears as Pepper headed to her meeting.

Morgan closing the lab and heading to make lunch for everyone, she was feeling nostalgic, maybe she would make a recipe she created with Uncle Hulk one of the few times he cooked with her.

\---

A/n: So, Pepper may be smarter than she presents since she figured it all out.

I honestly don't know if the other Avengers get told the Truth about Morgan/Darcy but they do eventually find out she's Tony's.

Pepper is not placed as Morgan/Darcy's mother on the birth certificate Tony makes her because that would be stupid of them, instead he finds one of his past lovers from around the time Darcy would supposedly have been born who had died and has J.A.R.V.I.S. create records for a home birth and stuff for Darcy/Morgan


End file.
